Lab Rats
by Oncie The Writer
Summary: Bella is in a predicament. Living in a lab is not what your average 17 year old wants to do. But you cant choose your parentage.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Everyone has a secret. In this world of ours, your best friend could be a bloodsucking beast that lurks through the night feasting on the blood of your loved ones.

Deep, huh? Yeah, I thought so too. Though, when you find ot you were a mistake, everything becomes just a little too much and you become being told you're a lab experiment gone wrong, a killer, and that you'll never be able to have a real, loving family, all in the proximity of just a few minutes. It bites.

Since I was thirteen, I've lived in a sience lab. My "mom" brought me here the day I tried to tear her throat out. Dont ask, i dont remember it at all. But it's probably best she did. Because it wasnt long after that that the cravings started.

Now that you know the basic sum up of my of-so-exiting life, I might as welll show you what its been like since my mom brought me here.

Brought me to hell.


	2. Experiment

Chapter One: Experiment

"Isabella!" there it was. My wake up call. Every single morning at six a.m. The latest I've slept in the past four years is seven a.m.

I groaned and rolled over in my bunk. Yeah, bunk. I didnt even have a bed. I had a small metal bunk that hung from the wal by chains.

Like a prison bed.

The man standing in the doorway was Thomas Belfuer. He had been my gaurdian for the last four years. Miss Kaatilyn was my "mom." She was Mr. Thomas's wife and partner in the lab. In a sence, they were accually my parents. They created me. Apparently, they were offered a lot of money to create a millitary weapon that could kick some ass. Instead, they came up with me. A lanky, brunette, purple-eyed...freak.

"Coming Mr. Thomas." I said yawning and sitting up. He sighed.

"You're always so tired. Why are you always so tired?" He asked me. But I knew it was a retorical question.

"I'm tired because its early. And for maybe the gabillionanth time, my name is Bella. Not Isabella." I said. He grimaced.

"I names you Isabella when you were created. Created by me. So thats what I will call you," he said. I rolled my eyes. He always did that. He always tried to make me feel like I'm really his daughter. But I know I'm not. I will never be.

A real father wouldnt put his daughter throught the things Mr. Thomas puts me through. A father wouldnt test his daughter many times a day. Hard, sometimes excruciating and exaugsting tests. Miss Kaatilyn doesnt support the tests that hurt. She says it could make me angry.

Apparently, that isnt a good thing.

Mr. Thomas is a tall, tan latin man. is accent is strong, but his mind and brain skills is what makes him stand out. He is a genious. I've learned that if you accually listen to him, after a while even the mot scientific things become clear and understandable.

I headed to the bathroom, right on my heels. That annoyed me.

"Cant I even use the restroom in peace?" I asked, turning to face him. He sighed.

"One day, Isabella, you will learn why..." by then I had tuned out. I didnt care what he had to say.

He left me in peace. I stood staring in front of the mirror.

My bright purple eyes gleamed. I didnt know why, but they always seemed to glow. Like an exited gleam, but not quite.

My hair was in dark brown ringlets. I hated it curly. Back when I was home with my mom, i straightend it every day. I liked it that was.

But, didnt allow me to have any electronics ecept for my ipod. He said music keeps me sane. And truth is, it does. It keeps my emotions at a very sturdy level.

I slowly walked from the bathroom. I headed torwards the test room. There were hushed whispers from the other side. I leaned close, pressing my ear to the cool metal door.

"We have to get out there and find him or else people will die." Kaatilyn said. I head Mr. Thomas sigh.

"I know. Thats why Isabella is in custody. Shes smart, strong and beatiful...but also very cunning and dangerous. Kalin was created to be more efficiant than her. He has all she has times four." he said in a worried, hushed tone.

"They said theres already been one death. a body completly drained of blood. That's already one killing too many. We cant let this continue!" she said.

"Don't worry, dear. Once Isabella is trained correctly, well send her out to retrieve him. After all, Vampiras and sense other Vampiras." he said, his latin accent strong. Kaatilyn scoffed.

"You are not sending that poor girl out into the world to find that monster! I will not allow it!"

I quickly opened the door knocking into Mr. Thomas.

"Who is Kalin? Why do we have to find him? What the hell is a Vampira?" i asked, studdering and talking rather fast. Mr. Thomas looked uneffected.

"Kalin is a boy like you. Created for the purpose of millitary use, but not completed correctly. He has all your strengths times four, and he is loose in the world." My eyes got wide. I didnt know wether to be mad or exited. Both, maybe?

"You're saying...theres another person like me out there...and you never told me?" i screamed. He flinched and looked away

"His parents knew about his condition, unlike yours. They know how to control him and satisfy his cravings. But they've lost control over him."

Youre probably freaking out and wondering what cravings are. Well, at least once a week, I have to drink this thick red liquid. It was sweet, but let a horrible, bitter after taste. I know now that this liquid is blood.

"So what happend? You need me to go get him, right? Where is he? How do I find him...?" Mr. Thomas put a hand up to silence me.

"He wont go that easily. I've put some thought to it. We'll send the gaurds and the team out to get him. You'll stay here." I frowned. I'd been looking forward to being outside the labratory.

With that being said, he grabbed my arm and led me to one of the tables that was hooked up to one of the many machines.

"Time for some tests, Isabella."

Me: did you like it? Huh?

Jesse: she wouldnt shut up about it.

Me: shuddup, Jess. Please reveiw! Any ideas are seriously open!


End file.
